


La seduta è finita, Will

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, The only plot here is the ladder scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: La famosa scena contro la scala non aveva già abbastanza prosecuzioni.Quindi eccone un'altra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per la serie  
> Will, c'è qui una scrivania, cosa ne vogliamo fare?  
> E  
> Will, ho un altro paziente fra dieci minuti, ma chi se ne importa?  
> E ancora  
> Dottore, veramente ero venuto qui per parlare della mia infanzia...
> 
> Ecco di nuovo la scusa della scala per l'ennesima scena di sesso.

Gli era sembrato che nel tono della sua voce e nel suo incedere ci fosse qualcosa di diverso dal solito.

Ed era stato colto di sorpresa. Forse anche per il fatto che il suo cervello di questi tempi reagiva con estrema difficoltà, sempre troppo confuso e troppo dolorante.

Così Hannibal l’aveva raggiunto alla scala dove stava appoggiato e aveva afferrato i due staggi ai lati della sua testa.

Will aveva smesso di parlare e scordato di cosa stessero parlando e non aveva fermato Hannibal, anche se ne aveva intuito le intenzioni molto prima che fossero messe in atto. L’uomo gli aveva dato la possibilità di scegliere e Will aveva scelto di rimanere fermo, in attesta che Hannibal lo baciasse.

E si stavano baciando.

Era disperazione. Sembrava disperazione.

Will infilò le mani nella massa di capelli biondi e tirò verso il basso quasi cercando di aggrapparsi a lui; un tentativo di salvarsi da acque agitate che lo stavano risucchiando, Hannibal trasformato in boa, da remo che doveva essere.

Per quanto stesse tirando, però, Will non si sentì tratto in salvo; stava annegando in un vortice in cui non si aspettava nemmeno di cadere.

Hannibal emise un suono dal fondo della gola che fece emergere il lato ferino di Will, quello che affiorava solo quando si trovava su una scena del crimine e doveva vestire i panni di assassini violenti, un lato di sé che mai aveva visto emergere in situazioni del genere.

Leccò l’interno della bocca di Hannibal stringendo la presa nei suoi capelli, l’altro braccio avvolto attorno alla vita dell’uomo si contrasse schiacciandoli completamente l’uno contro l’altro. Will aprì la bocca per prendere respiro, approfittando per leccarlo all’angolo delle labbra; lì lo pizzicò subito dopo, tirando la pelle con gli incisivi.

La risposta di Hannibal fu l’utilizzo altrettanto deciso dei denti. Spostò la bocca mordendo Will lungo la linea della mandibola, quasi sul mento. Stavolta il ringhio che fece seguire al suo gesto fu sommesso, intenso, prolungato.

Will vi lesse desiderio.

Desiderio in generale, e possessività. Eccitazione e anche predominanza.

Si stupì nel constatare quanto tutto questo fosse appropriato associato al dottore. Prima di adesso non ci aveva mai fatto caso: la bocca di Hannibal aveva un’invitante e selvaggia attrattiva.

Will si ritrovò i pioli della scala premuti sul collo, sulla schiena, sulle gambe. Hannibal lo sovrastava con peso e presenza; poco importava che fosse Will ad avere la presa ferma sui suoi capelli, l’uomo si muoveva liberamente e la sua bocca era ovunque sul collo e sul viso di Will.

E quando tornò a baciarlo lo lasciò senza respiro. Invase ogni suo spazio e ciò che non lambì con la lingua assaggiò con le labbra. Non c’era altro che Will potesse sentire a parte Hannibal, niente altro a cui poter pensare. Ma Will non lo stava baciando per non pensare ad altro, lo stava baciando per pensare a lui.

Una mano dell’uomo si chiuse a coppa sul suo sesso. Will sussultò, consapevole che Hannibal stava constatando quanto lui fosse eccitato.

E Will non era neanche focalizzato su quello.

Si stava rendendo conto della sua erezione solo ora che le sue sensazioni stavano spaziando tra il mentale e il fisico e ora che il dottore l’aveva toccato. La sua empatia l’aveva catapultato in Hannibal in modo totale, ne aveva assunto il punto di vista tanto che era stato eccitato dal connubio delle emozioni provate baciando Hannibal e di quelle provate da Hannibal baciando lui. Ed era stato soverchiato già solo da quelle.

La reazione fisica giungeva inevitabile e anche gradita; da qualche parte tutto questo doveva sfogarsi o sarebbe impazzito.

Non si era mai sentito così desiderato, anzi voluto, preteso, in vita sua. Hannibal, il ritratto della compostezza e dell’autocontrollo, gli stava mostrando quanto fosse incapace di controllarsi ora che l’aveva tra le braccia pronto a ricambiare.

“Da quanto?” ansimò Will, la mano di Hannibal che lo accarezzava tra le gambe, la sua lingua che gli esplorava il lato del collo, lungo il muscolo teso, “Da quanto tempo volevi farlo?”

Hannibal non fu disturbato dalla domanda, niente nelle sue azioni subì la minima variazione; continuò a toccarlo mentre depositava baci umidi sotto all’orecchio, giù fino all’incavo della spalla.

“La tua è curiosità?” ribatté l’uomo con le labbra a fior di pelle. Will rabbrividì. “Perché la mia risposta non fa alcuna differenza, Will. Anche se questo fosse il risultato di un’azione non programmata, tu puoi sentire perfettamente quello che provo.”

“È per questo che te l’ho chiesto. È così intenso da… Fare paura.”

Will si leccò le labbra, Hannibal gliele baciò. “Insostenibile?”

L’informazione richiesta da Hannibal gli sembrò un modo per chiedergli se fosse il caso di fermarsi.

Will non ritenne necessario rispondere, lo attirò di nuovo a sé e gli leccò la bocca invitandolo ad aprirla. La lingua dell’uomo ricominciò la sua morbida carezza e Will sprofondò nuovamente in quel vortice di passione e desiderio che era Hannibal stesso a sperimentare.

No, non era insostenibile.

Ma intossicante, troppo e tutto insieme… Sì.

Da rendere le gambe di Will cedevoli come due steli.

Al suo tacito consenso Hannibal si fece più vorace e impaziente.

Nell’unico attimo in cui l’uomo lo lasciò respirare, Will incrociò il suo sguardo; gli occhi gli scintillavano come quelli di un leone che aveva adocchiato una preda, consapevole di potersi saziare, infine, dopo giorni di digiuno. Il paragone si affacciò spontaneo alla sua mente così come in modo altrettanto spontaneo Will si sentì sciogliere e ribollire dentro.

Non gli importava di essere la preda della similitudine, anzi probabilmente la sua reazione dichiarava l’esatto opposto.

Si aggrappò alla scala dietro e annuì, seguendo un corso di pensieri che in apparenza era solo suo, ma che era certo di condividere con Hannibal. Lui sapeva cosa desiderava l’uomo. Lo afferrò dietro al collo e lo fissò continuando ad annuire. “Sì,” bisbigliò Will sulle sue labbra, “Buon appetito.”

Gli occhi di Hannibal divennero due fessure, il naso si arricciò e si scoprirono i denti in una perfetta rappresentazione dell’immagine mentale di Will.

Hannibal lo prese, una mano sul fianco una sotto i glutei, spingendolo e nello stesso tempo sostenendolo fino alla scrivania alle loro spalle. Come se avesse capito la difficoltà di Will a reggersi in piedi.

Trovare la superficie del banco e finirci sdraiato sopra diede a Will la possibilità di lasciarsi andare; collo e braccia, tesi fino a quel momento, rilassati come se stesse galleggiando sull’acqua.

Perfino l’incuranza con cui Hannibal aveva messo in disordine la sua perfetta scrivania andò ad alimentare l’eccitazione di Will. Qualcosa gli premeva al fianco; due taccuini del dottore. Qualcosa rotolò per terra, qualcos’altro si rovesciò e, accanto alla sua testa, Will fece in tempo a vedere il luccichio del bisturi che Hannibal usava per temperare le matite. Prima che l’uomo lo prendesse in mano.

Hannibal si mise tra le sue gambe, piegate ad angolo contro il legno della scrivania, gli appoggiò una mano sul petto e alzò il bisturi tenendolo tra le dita come fosse la bacchetta di un direttore d’orchestra.

“Quanta fiducia hai in me in questo momento, Will?” domandò con una carezza lungo i bottoni della sua maglietta. Fu una sensazione strana per Will; come se la sua empatia funzionasse in entrambi i versi, Will sentì che il dottore stava raccogliendo altrettante informazioni su di lui in quel momento.

“Non mi…sgozzerai,” ansimò Will.

Hannibal inarcò un sopracciglio. “La tua è speranza, intuizione, sicurezza o forse per te non rientra nelle possibili conclusioni di questo scenario?”

“Non…sarei così eccitato se nei tuoi occhi leggessi desiderio di uccidermi,” negò l’unica cosa che lo preoccupava.

“Tu credi?”

Will deglutì seguendo i gesti di Hannibal.

L’uomo slacciò uno ad uno i bottoni della sua maglia poi, arrivato allo scollo a V a metà del petto, inserì la lama del bisturi e lacerò il tessuto fino in fondo trasformando l’indumento in un secondo gilet, come quello che Will già indossava.

L’uomo scostò i due lembi della maglietta aiutandosi col bisturi. Will sentì la lama fredda sfiorargli la pelle. Chiuse gli occhi e inarcò la testa all’indietro.

No, non voleva essere sgozzato. Ma una breve considerazione su quanto le allusioni di Hannibal lo stessero mandando su di giri forse era il caso di farla. O su quanto vedere Hannibal così avido di lui lo avesse eccitato.

L’uomo si piegò in avanti, avvolgendogli una mano attorno alla gola; Will non riaprì gli occhi, quello che provava gli bastava già, senza l’ausilio della vista.

Il corpo di Hannibal premette sul suo basso ventre concedendogli una piacevole frizione, molto più decisa delle carezze ricevute poco prima.

“Io invece penso che il dubbio che possa succedere faccia la sua parte, con te,” gli sussurrò l’uomo all’orecchio. Will si sarebbe dovuto offendere all’insinuazione, che tra l’altro proveniva dal suo psichiatra, gemette invece.

Hannibal si mosse contro di lui, il momento e il punto di contatto così azzeccati che Will emise un altro lamento intrattenibile tra la disperazione e il puro piacere. Lamento che si perse nella bocca di Hannibal, che andò a chiudere la sua con la stessa avidità con cui l’aveva trascinato fino a quel punto.

La mano dell’uomo che impugnava il bisturi era a debita distanza, sopra la sua testa sulla scrivania; il palmo dell’altra mano scivolò dalla gola sulla sua pelle nuda e si posò all’altezza del cuore. Sostò per qualche secondo, poi proseguì, toccandogli ogni costola con il pollice.

Risalì e nel farlo sfiorò un capezzolo.

“Oh!” Will sollevò il capo e lo lasciò ricadere. Hannibal gli soffiò una risatina nell’incavo del collo, scostò ciò che rimaneva dei suoi indumenti e gli baciò una spalla. Lo annusò, sfregando il naso dove maglia e gilet ancora erano incastrati.

Will trovò quel gesto più intimo di quanto successo finora. L’idea che lo stesse letteralmente respirando gli fece contrarre ogni singolo muscolo del corpo. Will chiuse i pugni e strinse le labbra inalando aria dal naso, il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce.

Hannibal spostò il viso di pochi centimetri e gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra.

“Mmmmh,” gemette Will. Alzò una mano e gliela infilò tra i capelli. “Hannibal…”

L’uomo ci passò la lingua sopra e succhiò.

“Dio…” Will si contorse sotto di lui. Mosse i fianchi accorgendosi con piacere di quanto fosse duro l’uomo. Gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita, istintivamente cercando più attrito.

Hannibal gli mordicchiò il capezzolo facendolo sussultare, lo leccò un’ultima volta e si sollevò lento, trascinando sul tavolo la mano col bisturi. All’orecchio di Will il rumore del ferro contro il legno ricordò il gesso sulla lavagna.

Hannibal gli fece riabbassare le gambe, adagiò una mano sulla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e massaggiò, finché una mano di Will si posò sulla sua incitandolo a fare di più.

“Toccami,” mormorò Will. “Spogliami e toccami.”

Con dita tremanti Will tentò di raggiungere il bottone, ma Hannibal gli allontanò subito la mano.

Fu lui a slacciarlo, poi agganciò un lembo dei pantaloni aperti e strattonò rompendo la cerniera e scoprendo i boxer scuri sotto. Afferrò l’elastico dell’indumento intimo e allo stesso tempo vi avvicinò il bisturi. Sembrò sfidare Will con l’occhiata di sottecchi che gli regalò.

Will ricambiò con uno sguardo languido. Il desiderio ardente gli stava inumidendo gli occhi, si sentiva spossato e in estasi, sul punto di esplodere per la sovra stimolazione. Si leccò le labbra con l’intenzione di dirgli qualcosa, ma non gli riuscì di richiamare a sé abbastanza forza ed espirò fissandosi sul bisturi.

Quando Hannibal infilò la lama nel tessuto, tutto ciò che Will avvertì fu il calore delle nocche dell’uomo, così vicino al suo sesso turgido e già reso umido dalle carezze ricevute.

L’idea che un solo millimetro di disattenzione potesse seriamente fargli del male non fece che aumentare il suo delirio.

Allo stesso tempo la mano ferma da chirurgo di Hannibal non avrebbe sbagliato, non avrebbe avuto incertezze e non avrebbe commesso errori; e questa consapevolezza elettrizzava Will anche di più.

Era sotto alle mani di un uomo che poteva ucciderlo e mandarlo in estasi nello stesso preciso secondo. La sua erezione pulsò dolorosamente, così tanti stimoli e così poche risposte.

La precisione di Hannibal fu tale da consentire a Will di percepire, o forse immaginare, il freddo dell’acciaio sfiorarlo dalla punta alla base mentre il cotone veniva tagliato.

I boxer, divisi in modo da formare un’altra V, rimasero aperti lasciandolo nudo più che se lo fosse stato completamente.

L’essere stato scoperto solo in determinati punti era indecente.

Il fatto che Hannibal fosse completamente vestito, con niente fuori posto e quello sguardo avido ancora vivo negli occhi, trasfigurava Will in uno dei piatti serviti spesso sulla tavola dell’uomo. Ancora più indecente.

Uno di quei piatti esotici complicati, dai diversi gusti stratificati uno sopra l’altro; gusti che presi singolarmente dicevano poco, ma che sommati in un solo boccone esplodevano mandando in fibrillazione ogni senso.

Hannibal girò il bisturi dalla parte del manico, sfregò il materiale duro e freddo su tutta la sua lunghezza.

“Cazzo…” si fece sfuggire Will tra i denti. “Basta, non ce la faccio più, Hannibal…”

“Pensavo non avessimo neanche cominciato…” commentò Hannibal. Ciò che tradiva l’eccitazione dell’uomo era solo la nota roca nella sua voce e l’aria che tendeva a far uscire dal naso. Tutto questo associato agli occhi lustri e ardenti contribuiva a far sentire Will sdraiato non su una scrivania, ma su quella tavola apparecchiata.

“Sembra che tu…” Will socchiuse le palpebre e strofinò la testa sulla superficie lucida. “Voglia mangiarmi.”

Hannibal sorrise, ondeggiando in modo impercettibile col corpo, avanti e indietro, il ferro che impugnava ancora a contatto con la pelle sensibile di Will. “Sembra…” ripeté l’uomo sottovoce. Will si tese alla sensuale pronuncia della S. “E l’idea ti piace?” chiese.

Will rispose con brevi cenni del capo e un “Per favore” per essere più chiaro.

Senza però sottintendere nulla. La sua fu più una richiesta di continuare, qualunque fosse la prosecuzione naturale di quella situazione, per Will del tutto nuova.

Di certo non aveva dato per scontato il fatto di vedere Hannibal abbassarsi su di lui, tirare fuori la lingua e leccarlo con la stessa estenuante lentezza con cui prima l’aveva accarezzato con l’acciaio del bisturi.

Will inarcò la schiena e gemette, forse più per lo spettacolo che per la sensazione fisica. Cos’aveva la bocca di quell’uomo da essere così dannatamente attraente?

Sentirsi lambire da quelle labbra aveva un che di carnale che andava oltre l’atto sessuale in sé. Lo stava mangiando e l’espressione non cominciava nemmeno a descrivere quello che gli stava facendo.

“Ancora, ancora, fallo ancora,” si ritrovò a recitare Will; una preghiera sottovoce, resa quasi incomprensibile alle sue stesse orecchie, perché il fiato corto spezzettava le parole. Toccò i capelli di Hannibal, che spostò la testa variando la pressione delle labbra contro il suo sesso. Leccò dal basso verso l’alto una volta ancora, rispondendo alla richiesta di Will.

Hannibal gettò il bisturi alla cieca; atterrò sul pavimento da qualche parte ai piedi di una delle librerie a sinistra.

La mano rimasta libera andò subito a cercare la bocca di Will.

Posandosi su di essa costrinse Will a schiudere le labbra; strisciò sui denti col mignolo e il lato del palmo. Si spostò sul collo con una scivolata dal mento al petto e si fermò su un capezzolo, in un’ennesima tortura.

Tra i concitati respiri, Will fu certo di mormorare qualcosa, ma cosa stesse dicendo, chiedendo, implorando non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

Tra le sue gambe, Hannibal pizzicò la pelle coi denti, depositò umidi baci su tutta la lunghezza e sulla punta facendo desiderare a Will di essere preso in bocca completamente.

In risposta Hannibal ricominciò semplicemente da capo, con baci e succhiotti.

Will mosse i fianchi andando incontro alle sue labbra non ottenendo molto più di quello. Così gli prese una mano e se la portò di nuovo alle labbra. Gli succhiò un dito; lo trattenne in bocca mordicchiandone la punta coi molari e stringendo gli incisivi intorno alla base, una palese imitazione di ciò che avrebbe desiderato da Hannibal.

L’uomo fece scivolare il dito fuori dalle sue labbra, lo reintrodusse…di nuovo fuori, dentro.

Will succhiò, gli occhi chiusi. Dalla gola gli uscì un mugolio di apprezzamento. Schiuse le palpebre solo per capire perché non sentisse più l’alito caldo di Hannibal e la sua lingua sulla pelle.

Trovò l’uomo che fissava rapito la dolce invasione della sua bocca.

“Bellissimo,” commentò Hannibal con un filo di voce. Di sotto, lo impugnò e accarezzò un paio di volte.

Will aprì la bocca in un lamento e l’uomo entrò con un dito per l’ennesima volta, trasformando il gemito in un suono ovattato. Gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, accanto al suo stesso dito.

“Continua a succhiare,” gli sussurrò l’uomo, prima di scendere a prenderlo in bocca.

Non appena Will lo sentì chiudersi attorno a lui, si abbandonò ad un lungo singhiozzo, rilasciando parte della frustrazione accumulata. Fece quanto richiesto e iniziò una lenta suzione del dito, stabilendo un certo ritmo.

Hannibal si limitò a seguirlo, in un modo sincronizzato che Will cercò subito di mettere alla prova.

Mordicchiò la carne morbida intorno alla falange, tendendosi quando sentì Hannibal fare lo stesso con lui. Ci passò la lingua attorno già pregustando lo stesso trattamento a lui riservato.

Quando si sentì al limite e smanioso di dare finalmente sfogo al piacere che aveva oltrepassato i limiti della tollerabilità, strinse con forza le labbra attorno al dito di Hannibal.

L’uomo gli concesse altrettanto portandolo finalmente alla conclusione.

Will si abbandonò all’orgasmo. Si sentì scuotere dai piedi alla testa. Artigliò un lato della scrivania con una mano, con l’altra intrecciò le dita di Hannibal, curando di toglierle dalla bocca certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi dal morderle.

Gemette una serie di _Ah_ , unico suono che gli riuscì di emettere ad ogni respiro. Inarcò la schiena più volte.

Hannibal l’aveva portato a quel livello di eccitazione toccando alcuni dei tasti che Will preferiva ignorare di avere e toccandone altri che Will non sapeva di avere affatto. L’aveva preso, scoperto e accompagnato lungo una strada in apparenza tortuosa con una facilità estrema, senza alcuna remora.

Mentre Will riguadagnava respiro, considerò che quello appena raggiunto era facilmente l’orgasmo più soddisfacente mai provato. E se anche non lo era, il fatto di considerarlo tale dava a Will un’idea di quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta in cui tale esperienza aveva lasciato un ricordo indelebile nella sua mente.

Ancora stava aprendo e chiudendo le mani, ad ogni spasmo muscolare un lieve ricordo della bella esperienza si ripresentava.

“Così… Hai anche un buon sapore oltre che ad un buon odore,” la voce di Hannibal sembrava provenire da lontano. Will chiuse gli occhi un po’ per l’imbarazzo, ammise con se stesso, ma anche per piacere. Con Hannibal era facile dimenticarsi di avere la vista, c’erano così tanti più sensi stimolati oltre a quello.

“Dimentichi che sono anche bellissimo,” aggiunse Will posandosi un braccio sugli occhi e mettendosi a ridere.

Aguzzò le orecchie al sentire la risata con cui Hannibal gli fece eco. Era una risata per stemperare il nervosismo, era una risata liberatoria. Probabilmente l’uomo temeva che, scemata l’eccitazione, Will avrebbe fatto fagotto e se ne sarebbe andato. Invece Will era lì.

Will alzò il braccio e lo guardò.

Hannibal ancora lo sovrastava, tra le sue gambe, con le mani sui suoi fianchi e le labbra deliziosamente arrossate.

Su di lui, altro che tradisse il loro breve intermezzo non c’era, ma gli occhi, quelli ancora bruciavano.

Will si tirò su a sedere e lo agganciò ai lati della giacca. Lo baciò curioso di sentire che sapore avesse la sua bocca, trovandolo eccitante ancora e più di prima, anche dopo aver raggiunto un orgasmo. Non c’era niente di quieto in lui, anzi.

“Non abbiamo finito, dottore…” Will lo accarezzò lungo il cavallo dei pantaloni, tastando la sagoma in rilievo sotto il tessuto.

Hannibal guardò l’orologio divertito. “Temo di sì, Will, la tua seduta termina fra due minuti esatti.”

Will rimase zitto di fronte a lui, con la bocca semiaperta, semisorridente e una mano tra le sue gambe. “Ogni parte del tuo corpo ha intenzione di rispettare quest’orario?”

“C’era un motivo se ti tenevo sempre come ultimo appuntamento, ma tu oggi hai voluto anticipare…”

Will scoppiò a ridere appoggiandogli la fronte su una spalla. Questo non poteva essere lo stesso uomo che qualche minuto prima gli aveva fatto a brandelli i vestiti… Rise ancora più forte all’idea che Hannibal considerasse questa una delle sue _sedute_.

Sollevò un sopracciglio e un angolo delle labbra tornando a guardarlo. “Esattamente quanto costa una seduta con te?” chiese in tono serio.

“Perché chiedi? Non hai mai avuto intenzione di pagarmi,” ribatté Hannibal a bassa voce prima di avvicinarsi per un altro bacio. Trenta secondi di sensuale danza, totalmente in contrasto con la fame di qualche attimo prima, ma che agitarono Will non meno.

“Se vuoi…” Will si schiarì la voce, il respiro non ne voleva sapere di regolarizzarsi. Gli sembrava impossibile muoversi da lì. “Se vuoi che lasci il posto al tuo prossimo paziente dovrai prestarmi una delle tue camicie. Posso anche abbottonarmi i jeans senza avere un paio di mutande sotto, non sarebbe la prima volta, ma qui sopra non posso fare niente,” Will aprì le braccia mostrando i due brandelli di maglia sotto il gilet.

Hannibal lo accarezzò sui fianchi, approfittando del gesto; guardò compiaciuto il risultato della sua opera col bisturi. “Ma tu non vai da nessuna parte, Will. Sali al piano di sopra e…intrattieniti come credi. Un’ora passa in fretta.”

Will guardò alle spalle dell’uomo annuendo. “Ok…”

Si bagnò le labbra, deglutì. Guardò Hannibal di nuovo.

L’idea di riprendere il discorso più tardi stava già facendo effetto su di lui. Forse più effetto ancora dell’improvviso e bruciante desiderio di prima.

Piacevole.

Poteva farci l’abitudine.

Scese dalla scrivania. “Ma non passerà in fretta quest’ora,” commentò dirigendosi alla scala.

Hannibal si mise a rassettare la scrivania con cura. Voltò di tre quarti il viso borbottando, “Sì, beh… Scordati che ti presti una delle mie camicie.”


End file.
